Work vehicles, as opposed to vehicles for personnel transport have the capability to operate different attachable implements. For example, work vehicles such as tractors in the agricultural field or loader/backhoes and skid steers in the construction field have the ability to operate different implement attachments. Such vehicles are multi-functional because they are capable of operating a variety of implements which may be attached to the vehicle via different connection points. These implements such as loader buckets, augers, plows etc. are typically operated by hydraulic cylinders or other actuators.
An example of a work vehicle in the agricultural field is the Model MX135 tractor manufactured by Case Corporation. This tractor has a rear mounted three point hitch which may be connected to an attachable implement such as a plow or planter. The implement draws hydraulic power for operation from the tractor.
An example of a work vehicle in the construction field is the Case Model 580SLE loader/backhoe. This vehicle has a pair of front actuator arms and a rear backhoe boom. A variety of loader buckets and other implements may be attached to the front actuator arms and rear backhoe. These implements may be controlled by the work vehicle operator.
The operation of attached implements on construction or agricultural work vehicles has been accomplished through manual controls which activate hydraulic cylinder actuators. Such controls are cumbersome and difficult to operate since a different manual control lever must be used for each degree of movement of the implement. The operation of attached implements has been facilitated with the aid of an electronic controller which simplifies the operator controls for an attached implement. An electronic controller allows mechanical activation of actuators by electronics, thus eliminating the necessity of manual operation. Additionally, an electronic controller allows the replacement of multiple control levers with a single joystick, greatly simplifying the operation of an attached implement by a work vehicle operator.
However, different attachment implements oftentimes require different types of controls. For example, hydraulic pressure for the actuation cylinders may differ from implement to implement. Additionally, the degree of movement on the actuator arm or arms may differ according to the function of different implements. The inability to adapt a controller and therefore the hydraulic actuators to specific implements has resulted in less efficient operation of all implements. Also, the operator must monitor the operation of the implement closely. Optimal lifting or digging capabilities cannot be achieved because a controller must be capable of operating many implements. These problems have been exacerbated through constant redesign of existing attachment implements and the introduction of new ones. Additionally, the work vehicles themselves are modified and improved. This results in the use of many different implements having different actuation requirements.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an adaptable controller which may be configured for specific implements. There is a need for an attachable implement which provides an identification indicator to a controller. Further there is a need for a mechanism to store instructions tailored to a particular implement for programming a controller.